


Clouded Minds

by BackToDoom



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Germany, Nazis, Soldiers, Vampires, War, Warlocks, Werewolves, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackToDoom/pseuds/BackToDoom
Summary: Berlin 1933The people of Germany voted the new party of national socialists. And with that the change came. And above all they somehow new about the existence of the Downworlder and therefore also the Shadowhunters.The NSDAP decided that they all living in Germany and should work with them together. But how should they decide? And what happened if they declined?





	Clouded Minds

Germany, Berlin, 1945 

I don't know what day it is. The dark, tiny basement has no windows nor some sort of comfort. I didn't know, why they let me live. I was some of the Nazis after all. After Berlin fell I was the first one who surrendered because of the simple fact that it was pointless to fight further. The Führer was death. He began suicide with his family in his bunker.   
I managed to find a soviet officer and (thank god I learned it) explained him in Russian that Germany surrendered and with the help of the children who can't fled everyone in the city knew it was over. And I was dragged into a basement to who knows why.   
The door opened suddenly. Pale light beamed through the gap. I need to narrow my eyes to adjust to the light.   
There is a soldier, a soviet. He roughly pull me up and drag me across the concrete out of the basement. My weak legs give in on the stairs but he drag me further on the streets. There are many people out there. The war is over so they can again freely walk through the streets without the fear to be shoot. But it's raining and it's difficult to walk on the wet streets. After a few meters he push me down so I kneel the streams of water before a man I recognize immediately. General Georgy Zhukov. The executor of Josef Stalin and the man who invaded Berlin with his man.  
You ask how I land here on the wet streets in front of the General of the red army? Well, I can tell you but it's a long story and not so nice for me or anyone who's involved. But if you want to hear it, sit back an listen.   
You know, I was raised in Germany. It was my home and after some travels I took around the world I decided it would be my only home. I could never live somewhere else.   
So I saw how countries fought war after war but nothing, really nothing was as terrible as the great first world war. Tanks, bomber, lethal gas. It seemed like god had left humanity on the battlefield. Even with all the power the Germans had, they failed. And with the war Germany lost everything...  
I missed Bismarck in this times like no other leader from Germany. He trusted me, even back than when the local Shadowhunters told him about my special abilities. He as one of the rare humans with the sight so he could see the Downworlder and their true forms. He wasn't afraid. He even helped us and trusted me and my brother.   
We both are warlocks and it was strange, but our mother gave birth to two warlocks. Me and Balduin. We didn't knew that this was rather odd but then we don't care.   
And Bismarck neither. While he raised himself in the inner politics of Germany and Prussia we were on his side. The mundanes never saw my blood red hair and my white orbs nor the white hair and the red hair of my brother. We were just the right hands of the high Politician Otto von Bismarck.  
He was the one who build Germany.   
But then, on the 30th July 1898 he died.   
And Germany and the people were not the same anymore.

 

Germany 28.02.1933

Disbelieving I glanced in the newspaper of the Berlin, Berliner Morgenpost.   
My brother sat across from me on our kitchen table and glanced sleepily out of the window, his mug in is hands. The smell of fresh coffee filled the small room but it didn't distracted me enough to over read the new headline. 

Betrayers in our middle

After the Reichstag set on fire many people got imprisoned. They sought after the culprit but nobody was found. However I knew what was going on. The new Reich Chancellor got his SS and SA back so now he could execute everybody who stood in his way. I didn't knew what to think about it. I heard from a friend of mine, a politician in the SPD, that he want to extend Germany but... why I didn't knew and he neither.   
“...still cold.”   
I looked up. “What?” I didn't noticed, that he spoke with me until I ended my thoughts.   
Balduin sipped at his coffee, “I said, it's still cold.”  
I furrowed my brows, “Its February, what did you expect?”  
“I don't mean the weather. I don't know. Since von Hindenburg got in the Politics the atmosphere is rather cold.”  
“You think?”  
He shrugged with his shoulders and turned again to the window.   
“Maybe this is just what we need. I mean... the economic crisis is nearly over. We don't need to spend 3.000.000 euro for four eggs...” I threw the newspaper in my dustbin and went back to my breakfast.   
“Or to pay the depths for France.”  
“That exactly what I mean. Although this Hitler guy seems kinda fishy...”  
Balduin sighed, “Yeah. I spoke with the vampire clan and they say, that the government contacted them for a meeting or something... And with the government I mean the NSDAP.”  
I furrowed again, “Huh? How did they know about the Downworlder?”  
He shrugged “Maybe there is someone with the sight. I don't know and I don't want to now. However the Vampire Clan said they don't want anything to do with them so they declined a meeting with them.”  
“Right thing to do, I guess. Who of the Downworlder want to interfere in the mundane Things anyway?”

 

I didn't expected that. Really. I mean I knew that many people knew about me, after all I was always on the side of Bismarck. I was on photographs, Video recordings and so on. But that somebody really sought me, I didn't expected.   
It was a warm sunny July day. The sky was blue and the Berlin people were cheerful and happy. Balduin had a job outside of Berlin so I was alone in our flat in middle Berlin. I sat on my armchair and read some of my books when the doorbell rung. After I marked the page I lazily stood up and went to the door. After I opened, I cocked my eyebrow suspicious.   
There he stood, a young SS soldier, who not seemed like one. I saw many, many of them. Big and strong people who seemed like they got more authority like no body else. But he was young, brown messy hair, light brown eyes and skinny. Not what someone expect on a soldier of Germany.  
“I was send here to deliver a message to the Berlin Warlocks.”   
I crossed my arms and observed the man before me. He looked like fifteen and how the hell did he knew that we were warlocks?  
“I'm listening.”  
“You to are invited to a meeting with the Reich Chancellor Adolf Hitler and von Hindenburg.”  
“Why?” Yeah. Why the fuck?  
“That's none of my business. They will tell you.”, he said with a monotonous voice. But something told me that he was more than just an average Soldier of the Wehrmacht. “The meeting is set on the 8th July at one pm. May I have your answer?”  
Apart from my former statement that no Downworlder would interfere in mundane business I was far away from that. I was the right hand from Bismarck after all. And my curiosity took over my suspicious feelings.   
“I will be there.”  
The soldier nodded and turned around to the hallway were he took the stairs and disappeared from my view. Back then I didn't knew that he would be soon one of my closest friends. 

Three days later I stepped with my brother trough the streets of Berlin. Because the Reichstag caught fire our meeting was held in a house complex in the street unter den Linden. I stood in front of the building, not sure if I should step in or not. The people rushed past me, some looked a bit disturbed when they saw me. Not because they saw my red hair or my unusual eye color but the simple fact that I was the only woman who wear trousers instead of skirts and my hair that casually laid on my shoulders.   
The normal woman in this century wear long skirts because it was a vulgar thing if a woman showed to much legs. I understood that. Woman wanted that only their husband saw their legs. But I didn't understood why they cant wear trousers. It was way more comfortable than that.   
I slightly shook my head.  
Then I stepped in the building only to be stopped by two Soldiers. Brownshirt's. Obviously.  
“Halt! Who are you?”, the bigger one of them asked.  
“Linabelle Glut. Tell your superior that I'm here.” I said briefly. I always hated it when somebody spoke to me like I was someone who is somebody who's less worth.   
Both switched a glance then the one who was silent turned on his heals to walk through a double wing door on my left.   
I glared to the soldier who stopped me. He shifted slightly in his position when he felt my eyes on him. After what felt like hours the soldier hurried back through the door with burning cheeks. He apologized more than once, before he leaded me through the doors.  
When I stepped in the big office the first I noticed was the man next to von Hindenburg. He was not as big as the average German man. And he got dark, nearly black hair. And a ridiculous mustache. I don't know. Somehow I dismissed him. He was so not what I thought would be a good politician but otherwise... The look of somebody don't matter.  
I bowed. Not like a woman. Like somebody who lived like centuries. And I impressed. Funnily enough.   
I knew von Hindenburg because of my close relationships to the politicians. He embraced me with a hand shake and a smile, he asked me how I was doing and I answered nonchalantly. Then he introduced me to the other man. And I needed all my strength to be polity and not burst out into laughter. Adolf Hitler, somebody who declared that he wanted to raise the Aryan race again, was the complete opposite of all his dreams.   
I sat across from the work desk. The furniture of the office was expensive and on the walls hung oil paintings more worth than a car these days. I was not sure who was paid for this but my guess was the taxpayer.  
“Why am I here? The Soldier who invited me didn't told me.” I said in my business voice. After all I was used to politicians with my experiences with Bismarck.   
Von Hindenburg nodded, “We told him that this would be a talk only between us. Because it's important.”  
“I'm sure it is when you got me back from my retirement.”   
The dark haired man shot me a more as suspicious glance. It literally said 'How could be a young woman went to retirement'.   
His counterpart Hindenburg gestured with his hand to Hitler who shifted in his seat. “Frau Glut. I heard about these... special lifeforms of yours.” I nearly snickered about the word special but I kept silence. “We want to raise Germany to a glorious country and Berlin to a city worth as Rome or Babylon! And you and your companions could help us.”  
I couldn't close my mouth. What?  
“There are much more enemies in Germany that we could even imagine! Politicians, Industrialists, Jews! But you could help us. I know that with your help, Germany could rise again!”, Hitlers eyes shined while he spoke and I was not sure if I got all of this. I carefully looked to Hindenburg who was not so deterred as me. Maybe because he already knew about this plan or... He agreed to all of this.  
After ten minutes where Hitler spoke all of his ind, how he want to build a new Berlin and extend Germany and destroy all enemies I could finally ask the important question.  
“How do you think I can help? Normally we... special Lifeforms don't interfere with human issues. We don't participate in wars or the political issues.”, I explained casually.  
“But you did.”, Hindenburg spoke out.  
And I can't denied it.   
“We want that you command an Army of the special lifeforms, a German army who could not be defeated.”  
I sighed. “That is an utopia. I can't promise if the other Downworlder will hear me out.”  
“You can at least try, can you?” Hindenburg said serious. I wiped my forehead.  
“I can.” With that words I stood up “I will give you my answer when I arranged a meeting with the heads of the clans.”  
I bowed as farewell and left the office the way I took before. I shot the two soldiers a death glare and vanished out of their view. 

 

Alexandra Silverstorm was the youngest head of the institute of Berlin in decades. Her Parents, who are high ranking Shadowhunters in Idris, recommended her to be the new head of the Berlin Institute and so she was with her 19 years responsible for over 50 Shadowhunters and ten servants.   
And then the message came. A message she was not expected. She never expected. Somebody had told the higher humans about everything. Demons, Shadowhunters, Angels, Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks. Simply all the stories the mundanes thought that there were just legends or myths. Not real. But now they knew.   
The message was delivered by a soldier she paid no attention to. It was a letter so she just accepted it and closed a bit dumbfounded the door. How could he saw through the glamour?  
The young soldier on the other hand was dumbfounded because of her beauty. He never saw a girl who was so... different. Her black clothes, her serious look, her eyes, her hair.   
But when he gave her the letter the door of the beautiful cathedral was closed and he needed to went back to his work.   
So as I said, Alexandra never expected this letter. It said that the politicians want an Allie with all lifeforms who are kinda special in any way. Special? She narrowed her eyes. There is something fishy... is it? The last time she thought that and contacted her parents they said that she need to be independent and decide on her own. They surely not win the best Parent award this time. But still...  
“Sistaaaaa!”, she heard and immediately after that something or rather somebody jumped on her back. “Sistaaaa! Louis is mean and dumb! Why did I have to train with him? I want to train with you!”  
Her brother was nine year younger than her and still in his growth. And clingy as ever “Because I have work to do, lovely brother. And Louis is mean by nature.”  
“I know but...!”  
“Then you know too that I need to get back to work. Something important is coming so I need to prepare for it. But we can read together in the evening alright?”  
The younger boy nodded heavy and then he jumped back to the ground, “I'll wait for it!”   
His sister watched him while he was running not in the direction of the training-room. She sighed. They were always together. Since he was born. And when their parents told him, that she'll go to Berlin he wanted to come with her. And he was wailing and crying and screaming until Alexandra declared that she will take care of him he went silent with joy.   
Deep in thoughts she walked to the library, while she ignored the annoyed shouts from her right not so nice hand Louis.   
She closed the double wing doors and the shouts diet out eventually. She held the paper in hr fist. Then she started pacing around the library.   
An Allie with the humans? How can this work out? When the most of them cant saw the things they saw? And what on earth will they attack? Demons? Probably not. She sighed again.   
She should at least give it a try right? Then she can figure out what they planned. And when it doesn't fit in the plans of the Clave she will refuse this offer. Yes. She will. But why does this felt so weird?  
However after that she needed to write an report so the clave can decide by themselves if we should participate or not. She thought by herself.   
And with that it was decided. She will attend to the meeting. The female Shadowhunter glanced over her shoulder only to see the place were the meeting should be held.  
Quickly she grasped the paper and read it again, “When the Shadowhunter participate the meeting is held in the institute??!” 

 

I arrived together with my brother. Alexandra Silverstorm wasn't happy about the place where the meeting was held but I thought it would be the best. First it was rather big and second it was better if the mundanes not heard a thing about the things we will discuss at these meetings.   
Balduin however apologized again and again for my rude behavior. He had always the better relationship to the Hunter than I so I didn't minded at all.   
The meeting started in a big hall with a large dark wooded table. The walls were made of stone like every old cathedral in the old days. The hall was lidded by hundreds and hundreds of candles who lighted the room in a warm light. I sat at the far end of the table together with my brother. Next to me three of the other war  
locks who lived in Berlin. The meeting included two vampire Clans and three werewolf Clans. There was also someone from the elves who was send by the Seelie queen because of a favor she owned me. His name was Menorn or Melkor I doesn't really remembered. And on top of the table sat nearly ten Shadowhunters who looked not so pleased with the whole situation. Alexandra was the moderator.   
“Shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Story on this plattform and I appreciate any constructive critism. Also my native language is not english so I apologize for any bad dicriptions or grammar mistakes.   
> If you like the story or have any advise please tell me. (≧∀≦)


End file.
